<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aggiustami by littlesunshinedrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570514">Aggiustami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop'>littlesunshinedrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can bad events turn for the better before it's too late to fix anything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aggiustami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, of course. My bad, grimlin child come on, let's head home kiddo."</p><p>The blonde boy with blue eyes shook his head, there was no such thing as having his caregiver next to him.</p><p>-"Don't you want to color with Wilby?"</p><p>He looked down below the crater of what once was their country burnt all down into ashes.</p><p>-"C'mon, Toms let's go home" Wilbur ruffled his little brother's natural blonde hair. -"It's not safe for a little boy to be on his own."</p><p>-"It was never safe to begin with" The blonde hisses between his shallow breathes as he shooed the hallucination away.</p><p>Because, you don't deserve the feeling of safety.</p><p>Tommy sighed holding his trident close to his feet. How come after everything that has happened and with his abuser behind jail, he still didn't feel safe? </p><p>The eggpire was just there to mock him as well at the end.</p><p>-"Tommy?" </p><p>Tubbo brushed his hair bangs aside as he collected more flowers, carefully picking them out from the grass. After all he had agree to help his best friend to get some flowers for Sam Nook. </p><p>-"Yeah, Big T?" His best friend turned around meeting with his brown lavender eyes, that he usually would hide behind blue contacts to gain attention from their father but, not anymore. He didn't deserve to have something so ugly as one of his biological features, so he was done hiding it. </p><p>-"How are you?" Tubbo stepped forward holding his taller friend by their shoulders, almost pleading like. </p><p>-"I'm okay, you?" He'd forced a smile on his face, unwilling to let his best friend worry over him before the same look of drained energy appeared on to his platonic soulmate's chocolate eyes.</p><p>-"I'm fine" Tubbo's honey colored eyes trailed down on the flower field beneath them, first came his best friend and then him. </p><p>As if broken puzzle pieces they still manage to find a way into each others arms. It wasn't ever going to be alright but, as longest both of them had each other then it would be okay.</p><p>I̷t̵ ̵h̶a̵d̶ ̵t̵o̸ ̸b̸e̷ ̷a̷l̵r̴i̷g̶h̴t̷ ̸,̷ ̵p̶l̴e̷a̸s̶e̴</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>